


Mortal Frenemies

by furyofthephoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School, Reader-Insert, Young!Derek Hale, derek hale imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: Imagine young!Derek having a crush on you and trying to impress you





	Mortal Frenemies

[emmacarstairs](https://tmblr.co/ZCkyHu1QAOAl1)

You heard a thud next to your locker, making you simultaneously sigh and roll your eyes in annoyance. 

Noticing the devil incarnate himself, Derek Hale, lean against the locker next to you. “Hale.”

Derek put his hand against his chest in mock hurt. “Oh, (L/N), way to break a guy’s heart. Why the hostility?”

You pulled out your books and slammed your locker door shut, finally turning towards the dark-haired teenager, who was bestowing you with his best puppy dog look.

You pretended to think about that for a few seconds. “Mmh, that’s a tough one. Must have been during all those times when you crashed all my previous dates, chasing my boyfriends away…”

“They were jerks anyway!” Derek threw his hands in the air in anger.

“ … How about that time you shut off the warm water in the girls’ shower, you and your boys laughing your asses off, when I went to yours, in my underwear.”

Your eyes narrowed in suspicion when Derek’s cheeks turned red, while coughing nervously.

“Please don’t tell me you did something again.” You instantly stepped forward, taking notice of your nose reaching his chin, as your fingers were tingling. “I’m going to pinch your nipples so hard this time, you’re going to wish you never tied my shoelaces together in primary school.”

Derek gulped loudly, a sudden glint shining in his eyes. 

You frowned in reaction, not sure what to make of this sudden change in attitude. “Not sure whether you’re strangely delighted about the trip down memory lane or secretly a masochist.”

“Well,…”

You rolled your eyes with a groan, already turning away in search of your next class.

Not noticing the smitten and dopey look on Derek’s face as he uttered a quiet sigh.


End file.
